Não se preocupa, vai piorar
by kindamessed
Summary: Dica para você, querida, que acha que quando se formar na faculdade tudo na sua vida vai ser perfeito: não. Seu namorado vai te trair, seu melhor amigo te abandonar e você vai ser obrigada a desperdiçar todo o seu talento (e o pouquinho do dinheiro que teus pais investiram em você) escrevendo sobre como esconder espinhas numa revista Teen de segunda categoria. Bem vinda a vida.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**Novembro de 2005**

-Ei, já tá gravando?

-Uhum.

A garota loira, que havia perguntando, mostrou a língua pra câmera e deu uma risada.

-Muito bonito, Marlene – falou Remus, quem estava filmando.

-Cara, se você quer filmar beleza vem aqui, ok? Sou o rei da gostosura! - Um moreno de cabelos enroladinhos sorriu e fez beicinho, quando uma almofada voou em seu rosto.

-Não pode mentir na gravação, Sirius! - Falou uma ruiva, rindo.

-Alguém me explica porque a gente tá fazendo isso mesmo? - Peter, um garoto gordinho, perguntou enquanto pegava mais um pedaço de pizza.

-É nosso último ano na faculdade! É pra gente lembrar de como eramos bonitos e cheios de vida antes do emprego e da rotina nos matar.

-Como você é otimista, Potter, chega a ser assustador – Tonks riu, o que fez seus cabelos tingidos de um tom berrante de rosa balançarem.

-Chega de palhaçada, vai, eu começo! - um silêncio tomou conta da sala de estar onde os jovens estavam reunidos – Meu nome é Lillian Evans, eu tenho 23 anos, e vou me formar em jornalismo esse ano! Daqui alguns anos vou estar viajando o mundo e escrevendo sobre as guerras, fome, política e etc. Ah, e vou estar casada com o Amos Diggory, CERTO?

Todos riram, enquanto um garoto de ombros largos, cabelos e olhos negros, vestindo uma camiseta dos Ramones se encolheu e fez uma cara de culpado

-Não garanto nada, ok? - Amos brincou.

-É, até lá ele já vai ter se assumido gay e etc.

-É Sirius, e vou ter largado a Lilly pra ficar com você, gatinho – e mandou um beijo para o amigo.

Todos riram, e então a câmera focalizou um garoto meio magrelo, com jeans rasgados e um all star muito sujo, sorrindo e bagunçando os cabelos.

-Sua vez, Prongs! - Remus falou.

-Ah... Sou James Potter, esse ano eu finalmente me formo em Filosofia. E NÃO, essa não é uma profissão morta, ok?... Em alguns anos eu pretendo ter conhecido a Grécia, escrito um livro e estar dando aula de Ética e Filosofia Política pra faculdade.

-E vai ser tão pobre que não vai poder pagar seus próprios cigarros – comentou Tonks.

-É pra isso que eu tenho vocês! - O garoto retrucou rindo.

-Seu capitalista interesseiro! - Riu Sirius – Ok, minha vez! Sou Sirius Black, me formo em Engenharia esse ano, o que significa que vou ser o mais bem de vida entre todos vocês – deu uma piscadinha para a câmera -, meus planos para alguns anos são... Sei lá, ter comido o maior número de mulheres possível.

-Jesus, Sirius, você é no-jen-to! - a câmera foi para a garota loira, do começo do vídeo – Sou Marlene McKinnon, me formo em artes plásticas, e em alguns anos quero ter feito muitas exposições e me pós graduar na Escola de Artes nos Estados Unidos.

-Own, que bonitinha, agora EU! - a outra garota pulou ao lado da amiga e começou a falar – Sou Tonks, só Tonks.

-Tem que falar o nome todo, Ninfadora! - Brincou Remus, e acabou levando um tapa da garota.

-Vai se foder, Aluado! - Ela riu – Bom, continuando, Meu nome é TONKS! E eu sou veterana de Moda, daqui a alguns anos vou ter lançado a minha grife e estarei morando em Paris, desenhando e tomando _champanhe _Perrier-Jouët na minha cobertura em frente a Torre Eiffel – Ela sorriu pra câmera – Ah, e vou levar o meu namorado comigo, certo Remus?

Então James pegou a câmera da mão do amigo, e passou a filmá-lo:

-Você pode até querer me levar, amor, mas aí vai ter que me bancar – Remus riu – Eu sou Remus Lupin, estudante de História, o que significa que serei tão pobre quanto o Potter no futuro. Pretendo... Não sei... Viver um dia de cada vez, dar aulas pro ensino médio, talvez virar dono de um sebo...

-Tsc, um sebo em Paris, porque você vai comigo, sr. Lupin! - Tonks exigiu, fazendo todos rirem.


	2. Chapter 1 - Só de ida

**Capítulo 1.**

**Novembro de 2005**

Estavam todos dormindo em cantos separados da república, menos Lilly que só estava deitada encarando o teto. Amanhã seria sua formatura e colação de grau, a partir de amanhã já não sabia o que esperar da vida. Não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Ouviu um movimento vindo da cozinha e se desvincilhou dos braços de seu namorado, Amós, para ir ver quem estava acordado. Podia ser Lene, que fazia a melhor batida de morango de todos os tempos. Lilly se sentia pronta para um porre secreto durante a madrugada.

-Potter! - ela disse assustada quando entrou na cozinha – É, me desculpa, achei que fosse a Lene aqui...

-Ah, erm, sem problemas Lil.. Evans – ele sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos – eu só fiquei com um pouco de sede.

-Tudo bem... Hm... Boa noite.

Ela se virou pra ir embora, quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso.

-Lilly – ele sussurrava, como se não quisesse ser ouvido – a gente tem que se tratar assim?

Ela ficou parada, de costas para ele e com o coração tremendo. Temia o dia em que essa pergunta fosse chegar. Temia ficar sozinha numa sala com James Potter. Temia tudo que o envolvia porque gostava demais daquilo, e sabia que era errado.

Pensou em negar e dizer que estava tudo normal entre eles, mas não estava.

-James... Eu não sei como agir perto de você, eu... - então interrompeu seu pensamento – NEVE!

Sorria como uma criança, e esquecendo do momento tenso virou-se para James a agarrou sua mão: -Jay! A primeira neve do ano!

Correu para a porta do apartamento sem soltar a mão do garoto, agarraram dois casacos e foram descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Ele realmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não havia espaço para perguntas no meio da alegria de Lilly.

Chegaram do lado de fora do prédio e ela correu para o meio da rua, um fino véu de neve caia sobre seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para cima. Estava frio, mas ela não apertava os braços no casaco e sim os abria como se quisesse abraçar o céu. Seus pés descalços poderiam congelar a qualquer instante mas ela não se preocupava. Não mesmo.

James foi ao meio da rua com ela e olhou para cima. Depois voltou a encará-la, porque nem a primeira neve do ano seria tão bonita quanto a ruiva a sua frente.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio e contemplação, quando de repente a garota se jogou em seus braços e o beijou. Um beijo que nunca deveria ter acabado.

**Hoje em dia**

**(Lilly POV)**

Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando enquanto eu digitava no computador, no dia anterior eu havia virado a noite revisando textos para a revista, e hoje me mandaram mais alguns. Quatro anos de faculdade pra isso, que beleza, Evans.

Enquanto eu corrigia uma matéria sobre "como saber se ele está mesmo afim de você" minha janela de e-mail piscou, era a Tonks!

"Lilly,

Cacete, que saudades. Fico feliz em saber que você odeia seu emprego nessa revista para adolescentes, talvez isso te faça voltar para Londres, que é de onde **você nunca deveria ter saído, mocinha**. Mesmo assim, espero que as coisas melhorem. Pare de ser cagona e mande um currículo para o New York Times, eu tenho certeza que eles irão te chamar.

De qualquer jeito, eu tenho super notícias para te contar, noticias que vão, tipo, ABALAR A SUA VIDA, mas eu me recuso a falar por e-mail, então, ME LIGA. Hoje. Agora. Assim que você receber isso aqui.

Te amo,

Tonks".

"Tonks,

Eu prefiro ir morar em Bangladesh à voltar para Londres. Não que eu não sinta saudades de vocês, eu MORRO de saudades de vocês, mas não volto, para de insistir nisso!

Vou mandar um currículo para eles assim que eu conseguir mais indicações (e eu não sou cagona! Sou prevenida).

Ah, eu te odeio! Estou morrendo de curiosidade. Te ligo assim que eu sair para almoçar.

Beijos,

Lilly

Ps: o sol está brilhando aqui nos Estados Unidos, e aí em Londres? Hahaha".

Ok, agora vou voltar ao trabalho, antes que eu seja demitida e etc...

–

-Alô? - ouvi minha amiga do outro lado da linha.

-Tonks, sou eu! Vai, me conta as novidades! - falei, desesperada.

-Ah, se acalma! Me deixa fazer um mistério!

-Sem mistérios, Ninfadora, ligação internacional é cara!

Ela riu: - Sua chata! Ta bom, vou falar... Pronta?

-Prontíssima!

-O REMUS FINALMENTE ME PEDIU EM CASAMENTO! - Ela gritou.

- O QUE? - E então eu comecei a dar gritinhos de felicidade, no meio da rua, segurando o meu cachorro quente em uma mão e o celular em outra – AAAH, NÃO ACREDITO, AAAH! ME CONTA, COMO FOI ISSO?AAAAAAAAAH!

-AHHH! FOI LINDO! - Ela parecia tão feliz – MAS ESSA NÃO É A MELHOR PARTE.

-Qual é então?

-Me ligaram pedindo para eu abrir uma franquia da minha loja na França!

-Oh. Meu. Deus. Isso é INCRÍVEL, Tonks!

-Eu sei, Lilly. Estou nas nuvens! - Ela riu.

-Mas e o Aluado, como fica?

-Então, aí que você entra na história: nós decidimos nos casar mês que vem, para depois nos mudarmos juntos para lá, ele topou ir comigo, não é um fofo? - Ela riu – Enfim, eu preciso que você venha pra cá para ser minha madrinha. Eu já reservei a Igreja e o lugar da festa, mas **pre-ci-so** de você e da Lene para me ajudarem com o vestido, a decoração e os convites. Tem que ser o casamento relâmpago mais bonito de toda a Europa!

-Tonks, eu adoraria ir agora, mas eu não posso largar meu emprego e todo o resto aqui... Quero dizer... Eu tenho uma vida, e... Eu juro que vou estar no seu casamento, mas...

Ouvi minha amiga suspirando do outro lado da linha:

-Evans. Você se formou com honra em Cambridge, seu sonho sempre foi mudar o mundo e viajar, você é a melhor escritora que eu já conheci e tem uma mente brilhante, mas se prendeu nesse país que não pode te oferecer nada, morando em uma espelunca alugada e escrevendo numa revistinha para garotas que nem tem peitos ainda, sobre coisas fúteis. Você nem lia esses tipos de revistas quando era mais nova! Para com isso, até quando você vai deixar uma cagada que aconteceu no passado te afetar? Faz três anos que você está se destruindo e eu não aguento mais ver isso. Volta pra casa, por favor, e se reconstrói.

-Tonks, eu... - Fiquei sem palavras, minha amiga tinha resumido minha vida em algumas poucas frases, e isso me fez ver como eu havia me tornado inútil.

-Não precisa me responder agora, tá bom? Só pensa com carinho. Beijos, amiga.

-Beijos, e parabéns!

–

"New York é uma cidade muito injusta" pensei enquanto abria o meu apartamento; hoje eu (como a boa inglesa que sou) ofereci meu lugar para uma velhinha do metrô e ela recompensou achando minha carteira muito linda, e tentando pegá-la de mim; na saída do trabalho fui comprar um café na Starbucks e a moça do caixa xingou minha pobre mãe, avó, e meus filhos ainda não gerados só porque eu não tinha o dinheiro trocado e minha chefe vive numa TPM eterna e nunca responde aos meus bom dias. Essa cidade me rejeita como um corpo rejeita a um órgão doado, a única pessoa que me trata bem aqui é o Jeff, o mendigo da minha rua, e eu suspeito que é só porque ele está sempre sob o efeito de alguma droga estranha. Isso me faz sentir falta de Londres. _De casa_.

Enquanto tomo um banho quente para me recuperar me pergunto o que os meus amigos estão fazendo agora, provavelmente ficando bêbados em algum pub para comemorar o noivado do Remus e da Tonks, a Lene deve estar linda como sempre, o Peter gordo como sempre e o Sirius tarado como sempre. Paro o pensamento por aí, esses são os únicos de meus amigos que me permito lembrar, são os únicos que as memórias não me fazem querer chorar ou me afogar em milhares de garrafas de vodka.

Aliás, por falar em vodka...

Meus olhos ardem enquanto me arrasta pra fora da cama. Quem diabos colocou o sol aqui? Minha cabeça está rodando e meu estomago revirado.

É sábado de manhã e eu estou de ressaca. Pelo menos não há nenhum estranho na minha cama.

Aliás, não haver nenhum estranho na minha cama é algo bom? Quer dizer, fazem 8 meses que eu não transo e esse é o quinto porre que eu tomo sozinha no meu apartamento nos últimos dois meses.

Deixo a água morna do chuveiro me atingir. _A Tonks vai se casar. _Certo, está na hora de deixar meus problemas juvenis de lado e me mandar de volta para minha terra natal. Mais quanto tempo eu vou aguentar presa num cubículo, escrevendo sobre boy bands escrotas para uma revista que ninguém lê? É desumano fazer isso comigo mesma.

Vou comprar minha passagem. E só de ida.


End file.
